Republic In The Mountains
by Gumball2
Summary: How can a nation that's so revolutionary in its philosophy live so long and survive many travesties? How can it find its way of repair and recovery in a world where many others are oppressed? How are they viewed by their own people, foreigners, and their superiors?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't usually start off with explanatory A/Ns, but I think it's very important for this fic in particular. When you first read this, you may not think this has to do with South Park, but it is. The structure of this fic, though, has little relation to the canon characters and is mainly OC. This would not really qualify as something for a Crossover or FictionPress, and you'll understand as this fic progresses. So please don't report me for this fic. This incorporates South Park in an original way and it needs time to unfold. I'll even let you in on this: a clue leading to its relevance is in this chapter. But if any of you feel that this isn't worthy, then I'll delete it. Just a little warning. **

**January 22, 1566**

The desolate desert plain laid low on the cold, January evening. The night was without snow and barely contained any breeze, but that didn't suffice to soothe the chilling temperatures. Not too many people lived in the western half of the large "continent" in the South Pacific, but those who did longed to escape society. And we are brought now to a small, lonely house in the midst of the landscape.

The house was moderately sized, no more than a floor. The abode was wooden, but decently structured and perched in this place, far from the communities that made up the independent monarchy.

Within the house lived two married people. One of them being William, a laid back man that held strong family morals. The other being Margaret, a caring woman that held similar ideals to William. It was clear that they were meant to be. The two owned a small farm. It wasn't the best resort in the climate, but it operated efficiently. It had long served as the couple's lifeline, as they had enough, but only enough.

The couple had decided nearly a year earlier that it was time to start a family. When the idea was accepted by the couple, they had accomodations to support their child the best they could. They had hoped to expand their farm, plant more crops, and yield more customers. If that had been achieved, then they wouldn't have no fears. But the preceeding nine months brought no fortune to the couple. The ways of nature had decided to undergo its normal order. William had failed to purchase an expansion to their property. There was no lawman for miles, but William was particulary a man who abided the law. Besides, even if he had the funds to afford, it was unclear whether it would produce a greater profit. Chances could've been that it could've sank the couple in debt to account for their extra land. But what's past was past and one could've only hoped for the future.

William was in the bedroom with Margaret in the bed, undergoing to the labor of childbirth. Margaret staggered in her breath, while William was holding her hand for both physical and moral support. His penetrating brown eyes never left the very struggling sight of his lifelong devotion. A year ago, she was the healthiest and livliest person he had ever know. Now, he was confronted with her nearly dying body. Her skin was pale like the snow, but cascades of perspiration streamed along it.

It wasn't common for women to survive childbirth, especially in the rural and poverished regions, but there were definitely exceptions. The fellow Australians believed in God and looked to him when such burdens were introduced. When he granted the laborer their life, they showed him gratitude. Not only so, but it gave them a sense of purpose for why else would the deity decide to spare their life.

"One more push!" William cheered her. She had been doing exactly what he had told her for the past four hours, but to her, no progress had been made. But she was getting what she wanted, so she complied. This push in particular was the last and William grabbed the released newborn. He took a small metal knife on the nightstand and sliced off the umbilical cord.

"It's over, Margaret. Our son is here." he assured her. Margaret was too exhausted to move her head. William understood and brought the baby over to her.

"May...I...hold him?" she asked. He handed over the baby. "Don't worry, I won't force you to speak anymore tonight." he spoke softly. The couple remained silent for the remainder of the evening. William fell asleep on the chair and Margaret got in touch with the newborn before falling asleep herself.

The next morning, the couple woke up the same way they had fell asleep, quiet and calmly. Only now, Margaret was able to speak.

"What do you...to name him?" she asked. William pondered. He had wanted a name that he was sure no other child would possess. Very common choices were the names of the royal family. At the time, the most popular name was Frederick for males and Francine for females. He thought back to his grandfather, George. When William was a boy, George told him about his grandfather whose name was Malcolm. Malcolm was the last relative of William's family to be from Europe. His family were the last of their small community for the rest had gone off toward Australia. They had done this for the purpose of tradition. Malcolm's parents warred over whether they should move to the new land or remain in Staton, where their family has lived for the last 200 years. His father, Alexander, favored the idea of a new life. Joan, on the other hand, wished to remain in Staton. Unfortunately, they were struck with the Rhode Revolution of 1441. Alexander, his elders, Malcolm, and children escaped the upheaveled island. Meanwhile, Joan disguised herself as a man to join the Statonese army against the revolution. She perished early on from the "freedom fighters." Over the next one hundred and thirty years, Staton was under oppression, establishing and usurping legislatures and communes along the line. The Rhodes, as the fighters called themselves, proceeded to rally people all over the island of nations to overthrow their leaders. Their task was completed in 1571, when the island became known as Rhode Wales. In that time, Malcolm spread his family ties to the tranquil nation of Australia.

William remembered that man he heard of and thought of it. "Malcolm...Malcolm Park." he suggested. Margaret agreed with the name. "Your great-great grandfather would be proud of you, William." she cheered weakly. Her wife smiled fondly. To them, a wonderful thing has just begun and hope sturred that their child would live the best life possible.

The first year, though, didn't fare very well for the couple. The child was as demanding as any other child, not too generous, but luckily not too begging. The child's greed wasn't what troubled the family. William was still unable to expand their property, despite requests to his landlord. The price of barley barely showed an improvement and attempts to afford grazing cattle were futile. The expenses for Malcolm drew the family in financial difficulty. It became a growing concern everyday for Margaret as she tended to care for the child. William was determined, though, to surmount this hurdle. His wife, however, couldn't share his optimism. Come Christmas time of the year, the two had been arguing about the matter.

"William, why can't we just borrow from the Hughes' farm? They've got plenty to go around!"

"We can't do that! Just think of the debt we would in!" William shouted.

"That would be better than trying to get back on top!"

William thought about this. Margaret had demanded going to the Hughes for loans, all of which he refused.

"I mean, look at this! We're not making enough money to afford this child! I never thought it would come to this, but I think we should send Malcolm to live with the Hughes!" Margaret stated.

William was absolutely aghast. "He's our child! We can't just throw him out there!" he snapped.

"There's no other way, William!"

William, though, was not ready to allow this to happen. He knew that she was right about their troubles, but he then thought of another resolution. This one is drastic and just as risky as his plan from before Malcolm was born.

"There _is _another way, Margaret." he told her. She turned around to show her attention.

"Margaret, I know you're not going to like this, but I can't just give up Malcolm. So I'm moving out to Melbourne." Margaret opened her mouth in shock.

"But...William...how?"

"I'll move to the city and get some extra money there! I'll mail my earnings to you." he announced ambitiously.

"I'll come with you! We'll all move to the city!" she begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can only go alone. I'm heading out in the morning."

"On Christmas?!"

"Yes! It'll take a few weeks to get there! I must leave as soon as possible!" he told her wife.

"But...what's the point?" she asked softly.

"About what?"

"If you want the child to still be in our family...then why are you leaving him?"

"We would be in debt with the Hughes, remember? And besides, I won't be gone forever."

"How long will you be away?"

William sighed. "I don't know...But I would never leave you for any other reason. And I promise I'll return someday to see our boy. Whether he's still a young toddler, a vibrant child, or a grown man, I will be there for him." he reassured.

Margaret hugged her husband for support. His broad shoulders allowed her body to be so. That next day, he set out on foot with only ten pence and the clothes on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 24, 1578**

The city of Melbourne was the capital of Australia, and was impressive. Markets covered streets, produce was high, and labor was of high demand. William had been the employer to Anthony Simons, a local fruit salesman. Simons is known for his produce from up north and even exporting such from Rhode Wales, which was now in full swing. He was well paid at a rate of 25 pence per hour and 150 pound per week. Every week, he mailed three quarters of his pay, no matter what it was back to his home in an unincorporated region out west.

Meanwhile, Malcolm had grown into a twelve year old. As the years went by, his greed diminished as he became a more civilized being. His mother had taken good care of him as well; always giving him enough food (now that it could be afforded), providing the best out of the little shack they possess, and even working out on their farm. He had made a good keep out of the barley to make extra comfort for him and his mother.

However, all was not perfect. Certainly, Margaret has long told him his father's whereabouts and he has developed enough to understand. But he never got to know the man from his own eye; never having seen his worker's face or having heard his fatherly voice. It was only the letters that he and his mother exchanged that he had received a basic understanding of the man. He himself has never written a letter. Not because he didn't care, but because of her mother.

Ever since William set out for Melbourne, Margaret knew she had to supportive for Malcolm. She imagined the ideal treatment would be to plaster a smile on her face, to hide all pain in her voice, to calm all strain on her skin, to force a movement without the slightest clue of suffering. She thought that one could do these with such a nature that it would be as if nothing hidden was to be found. Day after day she moved about in such a fashion, and was convincing enough to fool the baby, at least for a while. As the infant made its way into a child, she started to lose her ability to feign her act. Whether such stress was pented up, dropped upon by the child's growth, or a mixture of the two, it gradually began to manifest itself into young Malcolm's attention. Around July of 1574, he was walking about the home when he saw his mother sitting on her bed, crying. Now old enough what to do in such a situation, approached.

"What's wrong, mother?" Margaret looked and saw the boy in plain view. There really wasn't any point in pretending he hadn't seen.

"I just miss your father, Malcolm." she explained.

"But like you said, he will return someday. It could be tomorrow or in a few hours. He's probably on his way home, mother."

"I know...but I just miss him so much." another tear rolled down her cheek. Malcolm came up to Margaret and hugged her for a while.

Even to this day, this event has found a way to repeat itself.

X

William was making his usual rounds; selling fruit to happy customers and being a likable neighbor. It was any other day in the market. People purchasing what they needed and money being exchanged.

A short distance away, a clattering of horse shoes could be heard from the market. Vendors and buyers ceased their activity to attend to the matter. The bunch of horses turned the corner to be revealed to the people. Federal soldiers were supposedly making their rounds, as they did on a weekly basis. However, these soldiers were acting out of conduct as they had swords raised on one hand. The troops then placed a brake. One of them stepped forth with a piece of parchment in his hand. He read it.

"People of Melbourne and the Monarchy of Australia. Your king, Frederick and the royal family were assassinated late last night by the Liberators and their leader, Graham Peck. Peck has assumed the kingship and is here to announce that as of today, the monarchy of this nation is henceforth abolished. From this day, you shall bow down to your Supreme Leader." the officer then took out another piece of parchment and read.

"The borders of Australia will be closed and no person shall be allowed to enter or exit the country. Also, for the time being, all cities in the country shall be put on lockdown. Any person who fails to comply will face immediate death."

Every last person on the street was shocked. Some didn't want to believe this fact, but others took the issue seriously and started to reroute their lives.

Suddenly, though, a man in the street rose up. "We will not obey!" he chanted before charging toward the officers. The one in front resoponded by decapitating the rebel. The people looked on in horror.

"Let this be a lesson to the people. The Supreme Leader will not tolerate any opposition. Take a good look at what has just occurred." he decreed before he and the other soldiers galloped off.

The people couldn't help but look on in terror upon the man who was just slain by the soldier's hand. William looked along with him so as to not stand out. To him, it was a reminder that he must get back to his home in the West.

William left after a minute to return to his apartment. He originally lived in a run-down one, very similar to the shack back at home. But as more profit came into his reach, he was able to move into a nicer apartment. He knew well of his duty, but was also aware of his self-being.

He sat down at a nice desk and he prepared for his escape. It would be foolish to try to flee now, but tonight- the first night- would be the best time. He thought through his head of the ultimate plan of efficiency and deception.

X

That night, he looked out his window, with a plan in mind. He checked his window to see if the streets were clear. Since the first announcement there had followed several others of decrees and ordinances for the people to abide:

I: No person shall oppose the Supreme Leader, his associates, figures of his interest, or his enforcers.

II: No person shall speak out against the Supreme Leader, his associates, or any figure who's favored by the Supreme Leader or his associates.

III: No person shall abandon the Supreme Leader.

IV: No person shall influence or become influenced by foreign ideals, interests, or materials.

The federal guards ran through the street, to insure that all residents were about in their homes. There was now a strict curfew for the hour of twenty-one. Although no commoner had any device for measuring time, Peck certainly did, as well as his most trusted officers. People who were out were required to enter their homes when they hear the horses clattering. Any person caught in their sight was executed on the spot.

William sat by the window until he could hear the clattering no more. He then emptied out his drawers with all of his earnings. He carefully place the money in a small pouch and left his apartment. He did this ever so silently to prevent a breach in his neighbors' sleep. He made his way down the stairwell while keeping watch of his every step.

At the bottom of the stairs was a small lobby with a counter for the clerk. The clerk had already gone home in his apartment in the floor above. William got himself behind the counter and looked out the window to check for federal guards. For extra awareness, he got to the small window himself and looked in all directions for the uniform.

Once he was sure he was clear, he made his way out the door. The streets were mostly desolate and dark. But William took no advantage from this and continued to make silent footsteps as he quickly made his way down to a crossing. He looked to the left and was astounded to see an active troop at the end of the road.

He hesitated before making a left and ran as quietly, but fast as he could. After running for no more than several seconds, the soldier picked up the sound and saw the man running. The officer galloped his horse to approach the violater as quickly as he could. William noticed this and needed to pick up the pace. He moved and he sprinted, but it was no use, for the officer was too fast on his horse. He took out his sword and sliced William's shoulder. He fell down for a moment, to take in the pain of the gash that took up his shoulder. He got up, though, wincing in pain. He tried to get away from the officer, but the trooper jabbed his sword through William's chest and out front.

William briefly saw the bloody iron blade before darkness filled him. His body fell over, dead.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**January 22, 1579**

Peck's influence had swept Australia within a month. By that time, Decree III was known of and established on the island. Australia was now divided into five closed sectors: Melbourne in the southeast and also includes Tasmania, Brisbane in the northeast, Darwin in central Australia, Perth in the southwest, and Kimberley in the northwest. By these divisions, Malcolm and Margaret were resident to Kimberley, particularly in the geographic center of the political sector.

In the shack where Malcolm had spent his years, he was now turning thirteen; an age where it was practical to prepare a man for the rest of his life. Margaret was the one who maintained the Parks' agricultural reputation during Malcolm's infancy. They owned no more than an acre, so the burden wasn't too substantial for a man. However, Margaret's abilities added time to the daily labor requirements.

Malcolm, however, decided to take it upon himself to work on the farm. He had been performing this duty since November of 1573. Out in the desert of Western Australia, the weather conditions for agriculture can be unpredictable to the farmer, with the blistering hot days and the bitter cold evenings. Margaret always advised Malcolm to not strain himself too hard, he never did. However, Malcolm knew what his father was up too, and he was determined to get him home sooner.

When letters and salaries ceased from William, it became noticeable to the two. They were also informed about the new regime from a federal officer who knocked on their door. The man told the two about the Supreme Leader, the four Decrees, and the political divisions. The two feigned an act of kindness by pretending to respect the leader Peck.

Now, on Malcolm's thirteenth birthday, he wished for his father to come back home. He wished that all the time, but from his mother's explanations, he lied and asked for something material. But with the news of the political divisions, he feared that he may never meet his father. So he voiced his true wish to Margaret.

"But Malcolm, we can't leave the boundaries. They'll kill us both." she told him.

"I don't care! I want to get out of here!" he protested.

"What if we're caught?!" she asked.

"Then we'll die! But we can give it a try!" he concerned.

"I don't want you to die in front of me!"

"If that's what you want, then I'll go on my own!"

Margaret couldn't believe what her son just said.

"I don't want you to leave me! I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!" His son calmed down.

"I love you too, but I love Father as well. Now I want you to go with me, but if you're having doubts, I won't force you to come with me. But whether you like it or not, I want to unite with him." Margaret was becoming dumbfounded by what he was saying. She didn't want him to go, but she was running out of ways to prevent him.

"But...you don't know the world outside here. It was different before and it's even worse now."

"But Father knew that Melbourne would be a different place, but he went!" he yelled.

"But that's different. He did it so that we wouldn't be bankrupt."

"We have _plenty _of money now! Besides, I bet he wants to see you as well."

Margaret stood for a minute, thinking of what she should say, but Malcolm continued.

"If the two sectors are closed off, then we won't make any more money from him. So we must go!"

Margaret was still trying to find her part in this argument, but he continued once more.

"I know you miss him. Ever since I was eight, you would cry at least once a month for him. You weren't doing it because of political separation; you were doing it because you love him. I never met him, but I'm already thirteen. Not too many children my age go around with their mother. In my roundabouts in town, I see them going off to school and working in shops with _both _their parents. I appreciate you for homeschooling me and you're the best person in my life. But the problem is you are the _only _person in my life. And if I have to go alone, then I won't be able to see you again. I want to be like any other child, but I want you to be happy again."

Margaret thought about William and the promise he made.

_"I don't know...But I would never leave you for any other reason. And I promise I'll return someday to see our boy. Whether he's still a young toddler, a vibrant child, or a grown man, I will be there for him."_

William had spent the last twelve years in Melbourne working to provide them with a comfortable life. Margaret didn't know if he had experienced ease upon the social ladder or endured intensive labor, but he had given them all he could- missing their faces. She knew that it was time to give back. She sighed.

"You're right...I'm not happy with my life. Ever since your father left, I've been having a hard time being a parent. I love you, and I want you to be with me always. You are my man, and I need your help. This seems like the only other option, and I know that you'll get me through." She hugged her child.

"We should leave now." Malcolm whispered from her shoulder.

Margaret widened her eyes from this suggestion.

"Without packing anything?!" she gasped.

"We can't pack. The officers will be suspicious."

"But can't we at least wait until nighttime?"

"We must leave as soon as possible and waiting until nighttime won't prepare us for anything." he warned.

Malcolm got himself up as well as Margaret. Malcolm walked to the door and held the door open for her. Malcolm followed and the two stepped out in front of the shacked. They hugged again.

"I've had some wonderful memories in that shack with you."

"You never told me how long we've owned this farm." he told her.

"We've lived here for the past twenty years. It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked him.  
"It is." he assured her. The two stared at the farm for a couple more minutes before deciding to head out.

The two headed their way down the dirt road to the nearby town of Huntz. It was there that Malcolm went when the barley had grown and went to sell it to the local bakers to produce bread, the staple of the Australian diet. Based on the quality and quantity of the produce, Malcolm charged around 7 pence per kilogram. The Parks' property allowed for 104 kilograms of barley and the desert left the crop completely sun baked. However, its extremity dried it out a little, but still made for a decent transaction.

Unfortunately for the two Parks, none of them knew much ground beyond the route they had recently followed. Education wasn't advanced enough to teach people about direction. Only those who could afford college or other form of higher learning could operate and properly interpret a compass. The use of the sun and stars for direction had not yet been perfected by the majority of citizens. However, the town of Huntz did have a local cartographer by the name of Edward Stone.

Stone originally came from Adelaide in what is now the Darwin sector. He came from a wealthy family and went to the local university. His parents had hoped for him to become a lawyer. Despite their wishes, Edward became more fascinated with the sea and exploration. Although he studied law for his degree, he privately learned about navigation through books in the library. It was there that he learned about the directions of the compass rose, how to tell direction by the sun's location, and how the explorers reached new lands. He wished of someday going on an oversea voyage. After he graduated, he moved to Sydney. It was there that he got a job at a local firm. Through his work, he was at one point appointed to go on a voyage to the continent of South America. Stone quit his job and joined the crew.

He navigated the men through the South Pacific to get there. Once in the new land, he was amazed by the new climate, the new forms of life, and the new wonders. He documented his discoveries in his journal. It was there that he spent the next four months, conducting research and exploring the land. Unfortunately, he ended up breaking his leg one day. The crew could do little about it, and provided him with a wooden crutch. They soon returned back to the homeland, with their acquisitions for themselves and for the good of Australia. Edward was happy to have experienced something new, but melancholy that it was struck down by a horrible turn of fate. He now spent his days in Western Australia in the remote town of Huntz, continuing to live his passion by drawing maps and helping people along the way.

Malcolm walked by the Stone's sign frequently over the years of farming and knew what it contained, but never walked in. Once he got to that familiar sign, he guided Margaret through the door, and saw the crippled man at his desk drawing away. Shelves stood beside every wall, and the spaces were occupied by volumes. These books ranged from handheld journals to thick atlases. The gaps-what little there were-were cluttered with papers of all sizes.

To Malcolm, the sight was flabbergasting. He never knew that so many publications had been made. But what was more shocking was that they had endured. Since Peck rose to power, other decrees had been added to the original four:

Passed on June 27, 1578: V: All foreign affairs, whether individualized or publicized, must be approved by the Supreme Leader.

Passed on June 28, 1578: VI: The date of this article's approval will become the first day of the new calendar. That first day shall be Abbu 1, 0001. The month of Abbu shall continue until the thirtieth day after the article is passed. It shall then commence into the month of Bau. The following months will be Cre, Dathe, Erwy, Feco, Gubh, Harb, Ieot, and Peck. Similar to the first month, all of these months shall be thirty days in length. After Peck 30, 0001, the date shall become Abbu 1, 0002. This circulation shall continue indefinitely, unless the Supreme Leader finds the calendar to be obsolete, or otherwise unfavorable. The implication of any calendar, whether significant or subtle, that contradicts the calendar that the Supreme Leader finds unfavorable shall be disciplined accordingly by the Supreme Leader's officers.

Passed on Abbu 4, 0001: VII: The date of Peck 27 shall be used to celebrate the Supreme Leader's succession to power. Celebration and appreciation of this holiday is required by the Supreme Leader's people.

Passed on Dathe 12: VIII: All mediums of the press and its contents must be approved by the Supreme Leader's officers.

Federal officers began an inquisition of all "profane" volumes, newspapers, and documents. They went from door to door scanning the establishments for such articles to be "censored." Private journals were among one of the most commonly confiscated items due to their supposed ideals of revolution. They were always taken without a moment to look them over. They even took the ones belonging to Malcolm and Margaret. In addition, they took from them the letters sent from William. The author of such letters was never acknowledged from these authorities. But now they were confronted with giant book shelves full of forbidden works, as if they were never taken from the Supreme Leader.

Little did the officials know that Edward had cleaned his shelves of any volumes, placed them inside several of his chests, and buried them in the ground. He covered them up fairly well. As for the shelves, he scattered them around the establishment and placed various instruments on them. As expected, the authorities thought little of his plot and passed by his house quickly. Once he was sure they were out of town, he reopened his office in its normal fashion.

The couple now approached the man who was working at his desk. Edward didn't notice their entrance, and it took their greeting for him to finally look up.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know which direction Melbourne is in?" Malcolm asked.

"Why it's that way, young man." Edward answered without any hesitation and pointed in the direction he knew was southeast. Malcolm was surprised by the man's fearless response as if it were a normal conversation.

"You might need a compass." the cartographer added. And with that, he handed Malcolm a compass. He had never seen such an instrument and was unsure how to use it. Luckily, Edward understood this.

"I understand that you don't know how to use one, but it's quite simple." He then pointed to the arrow on the compass that was pointing northeast.

"That arrow tells you the direction you're travelling in. But do you see the part that says 'SE'?" he asked. Malcolm discovered the letters and nodded.

"That is southeast. Just turn to the right until the arrow is on it." Malcolm complied and did as such.

"Now follow that direction and it should lead you to Melbourne. If you hit the ocean, the turn until it points toward 'E', and then follow it. You should see people when you're getting near and it should lead you to where you're going. Just keep the arrow of 'SE' until you hit the ocean." he instructed.

Malcolm wished he could sit down and talk for hours with the man about his opposition, but he assumed as well that the longer he holds back his escape, the more secure the region would become. He briefly thanked the man for his service and departed.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
